Illusions
by darkenedmoonlightflame
Summary: [Drabble.] They are so incredibly fake. Sakura muses, Sasuke and Naruto fight. It’s really just another rhythm. [SasuNaruSasu, if seen as so.]


**o.O.o.O**

**Illusions**

**Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Sasuke bias. Shounen-ai hints—don't like, don't read, don't cry.**

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**They are so incredibly fake. (Sakura muses, Sasuke and Naruto fight. It's really just another rhythm.) Drabble. (SasuNaruSasu, if seen as so.)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and do not claim to. However, everything else, AKA: the plot, writing, et cetera, IS MINE._

(A/N: Short, hmm? Well. For me.

(Note: (sighs) Oh, God, God, the fragments, the colons. It's the style, and it's unusual. But I felt like it.

(So, presenting, Illusions.)

* * *

**Illusions**

**

* * *

**

They're rude. Disruptive, annoying, careless: Naruto. Reserved, impassioned, competitive: Sasuke. Their surnames are unimportant to me, and apparently, it is one and the same for them, as well. They can't fight back the small grin that curves over and manipulates their lips, whether it be lush or thin, content or wry. They are powerless in this aspect.

Now, they're performing again. Not just sparring, not just fighting. Acting, or dancing, would be the only way to possibly describe such an endless rhythm. Back and forth, they exchange blows. Glancing hits, narrowed eyes, beads of perspiration slipping, elegant and crude phrases unfailingly coined—'you'll never win, teme' and 'I'd like to see you try and stop me' and 'I promise' and 'that was weak, dobe'—it's all within the norm.

They are so incredibly fake.

Today, Naruto is distracted. His blue, blue eyes are distant, and Sasuke is more aggressive than usual. It's been a slow week. The two of them are at each other's throats nonetheless. The blond lashes out, and the brunette recoils before striking. Kicks, punches, combination moves—they all follow in quick succession, and despite my arduous training, I am unable to follow. They compliment each other, in a way, but never really and truly seem to _fit_. It's odd. Odd, but a beautiful thing to see flourish.

Naruto misses a step, and Sasuke's fist brushes against his jaw-line before slamming down. A sickening crack is heard, emitted from his collarbone. On purpose, I can't help but think, can't help but wish. It's an accident, of course. They don't do things like this to each other. Meanwhile—because the world doesn't pause to allow any one person to catch up and take a breather—both sets of eyes widen, and quickly they pull apart. The laughter begins, a painfully-strained kind. Naruto's hand is clenched around the junction point between his throat and sternum, the point of first contact. His knuckles are bone-white.

He forces his lips upward again, forces himself to chuckle frantically. Blood seeps from between his tanned fingers.

They don't trust each other. We don't trust each other.

"Naruto—" Sasuke begins, but he isn't given enough time to continue. What's the matter? I want to ask. Where is that familiar name? Usuratonkachi, right? Dobe, right? Where has that confidence—that infuriatingly ruthless smirk—gone off to, Sasuke-kun? It's maddening. It's just simply _maddening_; look how close they are, when I must stand so far away. Isolated, alone, off to the side; I can only watch this melodrama play out. It's a rather tragic one, I think.

Using a voice that is saturated with cheerfulness, Naruto interrupts the two of us: "Anou, I was just about getting hungry anyway! Enough of this worry-worrying shit: I'll live to beat you up another day, Sasuke-teme, dattebayo!"

I can tell that it isn't what he wants to say. Sasuke doesn't reply; at least, not verbally. Mouth contused into a grim line, he takes a step forward. Two steps back, for Naruto, one more to close the distance from Sasuke… They're still beaming and glaring at one another, respectively. The air is thick, and utterly quiet. All movement stops, as the blond's back meets with the nearest tree, and the brunette strikes a truce wordlessly, continuing to move closer. They speak with their eyes, because I am not meant to understand. I am not meant to witness their interactions.

The rosette must remain on the sidelines, yes? It's proper, yes? Possibly. No. This whole thing doesn't seem of stunning importance to me now, now that all I do is interpret from a distance.

And it isn't fair.

Sasuke: 'I'm sorry.'

Naruto: 'It's fine. I forgive you. See you tomorrow, hmm?'

And, finally, Sasuke: 'Of course. I'll be waiting. As always.'

And presently the smile is unanimous, and true.

I forgive them.

"Ara… Well, I'll be seeing you guys! Ja ne, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!"

We part ways in companionable silence, and I feel okay with leaving even though I haven't spoken up. I know—oh, yes, I know—that secretly, carefully, and surreptitiously, Sasuke will evade humankind on his way home. I _know_ that secretly, carefully, and surreptitiously, he will find his way back to Naruto. And I **_know_** that the two will be happy in the moment it takes to make the trip to the hospital, where I walk to now. But that moment will be all.

The pretense must begin again: and what better time could there be to practice, than in front of their best friend?

They really are so incredibly fake.

Perhaps, one day, I'll dispel their illusions, and they'll realize that I, too, understand, regardless of what they may wish for.

Perhaps.

* * *

**(A/N: **It's finished! _Finally!_ A drabble, as not-quite-promised-yet. But it's something, yes? I apologize for the choppy style and things of that sort. (shakes head, laughs) So temperamental these days... 

**(Enjoyed?)**

**

* * *

**

I've decided to forgo from the rest of my typical notes. I've already apologized. Most of the vocabulary is fairly simple (minus 'usuratonkachi', which is 'total moron' or maybe even 'moron of morons'). Don't hesitate to ask. I won't kill over such a small kinda thing. (grins, tilts head slightly)

Love, love, everyone. (What a damn good mood I'm in.) Happy Spring Break.

Unrelated Topic: Eureka seveN transcriptions well on their way.

**Repeat: love, love.**

(insert the happy face of choice)

* * *

_**I can hardly believe it. I'm DONE? (I feel like I'm forgetting something.)**_

_**Nonetheless, I'm posting this immediately so I can go back to crazy and hectic updating! YES!**_

**Ja ne,**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. My adorably annoying muses. 'Kotsu-san and the Sess-sei.**

**(…Hnn.)**

**Chapter Finished: 3.25.07. Saturday, ne?**

**Post: 3.25.07. Will most likely be removed soon. (smirks)**

**Spell Check: Futility at its peak. (But just this once.) **

**x -- x -- x**

**Thanks, once last time.**


End file.
